


Passionate Nights

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hi! If you have time, could you do a reader x Khal Drogo where he always flirts and eventually sleep together, but then the reader discovers she is pregnant? So she tries to escape during the night (because she thinks Khal Drogo will hate/abandon her and the baby), and when he notices she's missing, he panics and goes looking for her? Thank you





	Passionate Nights

Title: Passionate Nights  
Pairing: Khal Drogo x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~2.2k   
Warnings: angst, h/c, scars, fluff end, pregnancy, mentions of the Dothraki way of treating women  
Request: Hi! If you have time, could you do a reader x Khal Drogo where he always flirts and eventually sleep together, but then the reader discovers she is pregnant? So she tries to escape during the night (because she thinks Khal Drogo will hate/abandon her and the baby), and when he notices she's missing, he panics and goes looking for her? Thank you  
Request: If you have time, can you write a Khal Drogo x reader where he accidentally bruises/hurts her when they're making out and he feels really guilty / angry with himself? Thanks :) (A/n: Had to change it because I feel like Dothraki normally like it rough. Hope you’re okay with her being pregnant to stir his guilt)  
A/n: I’m trying to write more sexual tension and figured Drogo would be ideal to practise. Feedback on how I’m doing would be greatly appreciated. Anyway hope you enjoy it :)   
…  
There was an undeniable chemistry between you and the Khal. Something in the way he looked at you with his bright and perceptive eyes made your whole interior spark. By the gods you wanted that man.  
But he never had shown any interest in taking on a mistress and you knew someone like you had no illusion of ever becoming more than a good night of rough stress release. And to be honest you were fine with that. You knew who you were and you were content with it, no need pretending to be something you weren't.  
It came as a sort of surprise to you when one day your wet dreams about the strong and quiet leader changed. You had been tending to your horse, one of the only material possessions you had, drying the beautiful mare off from long days ride. Someone had come up to you, watching you closely. As a female in the Khal’s khalasar you had early develop a sixth sense of man with dirty thoughts watching. It was quite necessary around that drunk bunch of pigs.  
But instead of a hand wrapping your hips, there was a deep voice beside you. A voice you had only heard from far away, but that did all sort of interesting things to your body.  
"Quiet the beauty" The deep voice said calmly in Dothraki "Makes one wonder how a woman is riding him."  
"A woman of all people should know how to ride" You tongue faster than your head and your senses clouded with an eyeful of gorgeous muscled body, you obviously hadn't thought your comment through. A small pink blush appeared on your face at the raised eyebrows of your Khal. His eyes lay considering on you and you squinted under his intense look.  
"You have dangerous tongue, woman" Again his voice was outwardly calm, but you saw an intense fire in his eyes. Well fire and desire. No doubt the same expression was mirrored in yours.  
Suddenly the originally anticipated hands landed on your hips pulling your closer. But this hands and this man you didn't mind touching you. A spark went flying through your body and you let him guide your hips to grind against his. A soft growl escaped his lips at the contact and he placed a rough bite mark on your neck. "Come to me tent. I might have to teach that tongue of yours a lesson."  
…  
You spent the night in his tent, a night filled with passionate lust filled sex. Never before had a man made you feel like your Khal did then.  
But like every good thing this had to come to an end, eventually he fell asleep an arm draped over your naked waist. For a minute you allowed yourself to close your eyes and inhale the scent of the hot, sweaty man next to you. He smelled like horse, sand and sex, something uniquely him you took a deep breath while opening your eyes to remember.  
Quick and quiet you slipped into your scattered cloths and were out of his tent before the sun warmed the sandy dessert. The cold night air made your arching body shiver, but also calmed all the rough marks that covered your worn-out body every place possible. Riding would be quite interesting today, but you wouldn't miss any of the soft arches. The night had been everything you had hoped for and more.  
…  
As you imagine riding was uncomfortable, but you held up your head. Today's travels weren't very interesting and you caught yourself looking out for your lover from last night. Every time your face searched the crowd you scolded yourself. It was one night and one night only and you should really know better. Dothraki weren't exactly known to be devoted and faithful. Every night another woman - with or without her consent, that was the way of your people.  
Still there was a flutter in your childish heart whenever you remembered his lust filled eyes. They had been intense, drawing in everything about you noticing every squint and moan, causing you to be in a constant sphere of pleasure.

Come night the man set up camp again. Your horse was dirty and sandy from a long day’s ride, his kind eyes were tired just like your own. Over the course of the day you had felt the payback of your sleepless night, almost falling asleep mid ride. Tonight would be spent in much earned rest.  
When you were about to finish wiping down your horse however, there was demanding hand on your shoulder spinning you around and making you drop the brush you held. The first thing you saw was the very muscular chest you remembered clearly and in a lot of detail from last night. Next your eyes wandered up his body slowly, a smile on your lips when they finally reached his blue ones. Their intensity send another flash of lust through your body and you shivered. Surely your Khal noticed and his large hands found your hips in another tight grip. Like last night you were pressed against his lower regions, feeling even more of his desire for you than you had seen in his eyes.  
"Another lesson to teach?" You asked teasingly, earning a spark of light in his expressive eyes.  
"More than one" His words were a passionate promise, one you were more than keen on having him fulfil.  
…  
The one night you had originally anticipated turned into many more. Almost every night Drogo would find you, you'd exchange a couple of insinuating words and then he'd take you. In his tent or right there where the cold night air would tease your worked-up bodies.  
These couple of weeks had been magic. Days were spent riding west, feeling all the delicious marks he had left. And nights were spent with him refreshing them, making you feel things like never before.  
But with the days and nights going on like this you could feel other desires rise. Suddenly you wanted to see his eyes filled with something different than lust and want, suddenly you wanted to wake up in his arms without having to sneak away. You still wanted him, but now you wanted all of him. Something he couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to give you.  
You were once more brushing your horse this time at the very back of the khalasar to make him unable to find you. The time away was much needed not only for actually resting your tired body but also for thinking. You took your sweet time with the brushing, enjoying the colder night air for once without the anticipation for hot and steamy sex. The moon began to rise and stars blinked down. You hadn't had time to enjoy this view in weeks, this sparkling calmness of a dark blue blanket hugging the quiet land beneath it. The moon was almost full and beautiful.  
Suddenly something struck you. The moon was almost full! Your body would have been supposed to bleed when the moon had still been a small crescent. You should have been unable to spend the night between Drogo legs at least a couple of days over the weeks. But none of the usual bleeding had come. An uneasy feeling settle in your stomach, making you want to throw up. You weren't sure how long your time with Drogo had lasted but sure enough to possibly get you with child.   
A sharp exhale left your lips. You were with child! With the Khal’s child! Instinctively your arms wrapped around your body, protecting the small thing growing inside you. Your first thought was about holding the sweet little thing, looking into a tiny version of Drogo’s eyes and his strong jar. You wanted this. You wanted the little life.  
But you knew he couldn't. You had been a fun distraction, but that would die down as soon as your belly would swell up and you couldn't flex to bring him pleasure anymore. What would a man like Drogo want with a woman and a child? He could have anyone in the world.  
With that another fear came. He could have anyone, because he still had to make someone khaleesi. What woman would let a child live that had the same right to lead the khalasar as hers? The minute anyone found out whose child you were growing the new life was in danger.  
No! You wouldn't have that. In an instant you were on your horse again. The lonely dessert would be kinder than any fate in camp. You were close enough to the edge of the sandy grave anyway. You could get there.  
…  
It had been not even three days before they found you. You heard the approaching horses and jerked awake from your makeshift camp. But it was already too late. Someone held a knife to your throat as the Khal himself descended from his horse to approach you with a stern look.  
"What do you want?" You cried out fearing not only for you but for two lives now "I haven't stolen anything. It's my right to leave!"  
"Why did you go?" One of the men holding you hissed, pressing the knife a little tighter. He was one of Drogo’s most trusted man and advisors. Of course the Khal wouldn't get his hands bloody over some run away woman.  
You sent him an angry and defiant look, clenching your jaw and refusing to speak. If he wanted to know he might as well ask himself.  
Drogo’s attentive eyes didn't miss your stubbornness. With a quick sideways movement of his head he sent both the man holding you down away. Reluctantly they let go, dropping you to the ground before retreating to the third man and the horses.  
It was just Drogo and you now. He was standing over you looking down stern and with anger in his eyes. Anger you didn't understand. It wasn't his place to be angry if anyone had any right to be mad it would be you. You were the one pregnant and forced out of your life to protect both the child and you. He got his pleasure out of fucking you and that would be the end of his involvement in your life.  
"Why did you go?" His eyes hard, meeting your stubbornness, and his voice the same ordering as it always had been. He was a man used to have his orders followed. Maybe you hit his ego when turning away from him. Still you wouldn't regret it. Instinctively your hands moved to wrap around your stomach. But before you could curl them protectively around yourself, a strong arm grabbed you and yanked you to your feet. Drogo’s grip was like iron, harsh and demanding, and while you had enjoyed that all those nights now it scared you. Your eyes flinched close and you tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let you.  
"You're done running from me" His hold seemed to tighten even more and tears were filling your eyes. Your whole world came down to that one strong hand holding you, all you could feel was pain in your wrist and the fear tightening your throat.  
"Why did you leave?"  
You couldn't take it anymore, intense pain and a harsh face promising to not let you go until you answered. Your face was already smeared with tears and when you opened your mouth to reply all that came out was a pained scream. That at least made your Khal loosen his grip just a bit. A hiss escape you as the blood circulation once more reached your fingers. You took one deep breath and met his eyes, defiance written all over your face. Your free hand moved around your middle and you turned your body as far away from him as you could. Only then did you dare tell him.  
"I'm with child"  
His eyes studied you for a minute no words left his lips. You didn't look away this time however, holding his stern look. You didn't know what he'd do but at least you wouldn't go down without a fight.  
Then his grip on your wrist loosened. Something softer filled his eyes and the hand still holding your wrist, massaged in nervous twists instead of pressing down cruelly. His other hand came up, his eyes looking at you in wonder and question. You nodded to his silent question and his hand went to wander your stomach. Warmth filled your whole body as the father of your unborn babe was caressing your stomach. For a moment you closed your eyes trying to hold on to the tender care the strong Dothraki leader was showing for that small life growing inside you. It was a moment to stay in your heart forever.  
"Come back" His voice was softer now and his eyes were studying you again, while his hand was still stroking up and down your stomach "Come home"  
"I…"  
"You’re growing my child" He argued at your reluctance, some fierceness back in his voice but his touch still feather light. No matter how rough he had fucked you before, you instantly felt his care and respect for the new life inside you. "He's mine as much yours."  
"And I'll keep him safe" You argued right back.  
"You’re one tiny woman. I'm the Khal. I'll keep him safe." Determination in both his voice and eyes "No one will hurt my child - or his mother."  
"Can you promise?"  
"By the moon and the stars as long as I life I will love and protect him" His eyes met yours and the endless love they showed, took your breath away for a moment "And you."


End file.
